pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Pokemon Episode 2: Poke What?
Last time Ash and Pikachu were helping There friend Misty fix up the Cerulean gym, but just as they got done they hear a scream coming from the forest and ran over to its source. There they find a yellow colored fox be attacked by a pack of mightyena so Ash has Pikachu use a thunderbolt to take them all out. As Ash checks him out for injures Misty finds a strange stone next to the odd fox and asks Ash if he knows what it is. He says he doesn't and that they need to take him to the Pokémon Center fast. Will they be able to save it in time? Find out. Ash-Hurry Misty, I don't know if he's going to make it! (Ash said as he was carrying the strange Pokémon to the Pokémon Center.) Misty-I'm going as fast as I can! (Misty said close behind) (Finally the made it through the doors of the Cerulean City Pokémon Center) Ash-NURSE JOY! Nurse Joy-Ash Misty, what's wrong? Ash-It's this Pokémon, he's really hurt. Nurse Joy-Oh dear, I'll do everything I can. Chansey, take this Pokémon to E.R quick! Chansey-Chan! (Said Chansey as she put the strange Pokémon on a stretcher, and then took him to the E.R and Nurse Joy followed as the light over the door lit up.) About an hour or two later. (The light went off meaning that Nurse Joy was coming out causing Ash and Misty to stand.) Ash-Well, how is he? Misty-Will he be alright? Nurse Joy-Yes, he just needs some rest. Misty-Nurse Joy, what kind of Pokémon is he? Nurse Joy-To be honest, I don't know. He isn't in any of the regions records. Ash-What!? Are you sure? Nurse Joy-Yes, I checked them all three times. Ash-Wow, a new Pokémon that has never been seen before! Exciting isn't buddy? Pikachu-Pika! (Just then Chansey came rushing in signaling Nurse Joy that the strange Pokémon was waking up.) Nurse Joy-Oh, it seems like he's coming to. Ash-Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go meet him. (With that, they all came rushing in the E.R to meet the strange Pokémon and once in all gathered around him) ???-*groin* Misty-Look, he's waking up! (With that the strange Pokémon slowly opened his eyes to the gang.) ???-AHH! WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I!? Ash-Wow, you can talk!? ???-Of course I can! Now where am I!? Nurse Joy-Take it easy you're recovering at the Pokémon Center. ???-The where? Ash-The Pokémon Center, it's a hospital for Pokémon. ???-Poke-what? Misty-Pokémon, that's what you are right? ???-NO I'M NOT! Ash-Then what are you? ???-I'm a two tailed yellow fox. Now again who are you? Ash-My name Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu Pikachu- Pika. Misty-I'm Misty. Nurse Joy-And I'm Nurse Joy. Ash-And you are? ???-Miles Prower, but my friends just call me Tails. Ash-So where'd you come from? Tails-I'm from a land far away called Mobius. Ash-Mobius where's that, I've never heard of it? Misty-Nor have I. Tails-I see, so that means Chaos Control sent us across space again . Ash-Chaos Control, what's that? Tails-It's what happens when all the Chaos Emeralds come together. (Just then Pikachu jumped off of Ash and landed in front of Tails) Pikachu-What's a Chaos Emerald? Tails-It's stone of great power, and when all seven are gathered together. They can be an unstoppable force. Ash-Wait, you can understand Pikachu? Tails-Yeah, why can't you? Ash-No, Pokémon speak a whole other language! Tails-Well, maybe it's because these "Pokémon" are so close to animals and since I'm one by nature. I'm able to communicate with them. Nurse Joy-That makes sense. You said this "Chaos Control" thing sent you across space, what's all that about? Ash-Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Tails-Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Before I ended up in your world I was helping my two best friends Sonic and Knuckles take down our arch enemy Dr. Eggman from his latest attempt at conquering our world. Pikachu-Conquering the world!? How can anyone with a name like that be a threat to anyone? Tails-Oh believe me he is. You see he builds giant killer robots to try and get rid of us, me and sonic have taken down more of his robots then I can count. Nurse Joy-What, killer robots!? How did you guys take them out, I mean I did some scans on you and based on what I found you're not really that physically strong. Tails-You're right I'm not as strong as Sonic or Knuckles, but I like to invent stuff that we can use to take him down. In fact my plain that I use to help sonic is one of them. Misty-Plane, you mean an airplane? Tails-Yep, the X-Tornado I made it myself. Ash-WOW, you can build and fly planes!? Tails-Yeah, it's a bit of a hobby of mine. Anyway back to my story, Sonic, Knuckles and I were heading to Eggmans latest robot to take it out and stop him as always, but this time was different. Just as Sonic was about to attack him, Eggman revealed that he had three of our good friends Amy, Cream, and Chow held hostage and if that wasn't bad enough he was using the Chaos Emeralds as its power source! Misty-How horrible, what did you do? Tails-Well, it complicated things because with our friends held as hostages we couldn't fight at full strength because they could get hurt or worse. So I tried to look for a weakness from the air, then without warning he launched a sea of missiles at me. Thankfully I was able to dodge most of them and took out the ones I couldn't, unfortunately I missed one. Sonic was able to warn me and I tried to dodge it, but I wasn't able to. Thankfully though, I was able to eject out of the X-Tornado in time. Misty-Man, I'm glad you got out okay. Tails-After I landed I went over to help out Sonic the best I could, but things were looking pretty bad. That's when Sonic told me about Knuckles plan to use the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. Ash-What's the Master Emerald? Tails-It's what controls the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles once explained to us that the Chaos Emeralds are the servers to the Master Emerald. Ash-I don't quite understand, but I think I get the gist of it. Misty-You never were really able to grasp complicated things. Pikachu-Isn't that the truth. Tails-*Laugh*Anyway, back to the story. While Knuckles headed to the alter of the Master Emerald we had the job of keeping Eggman busy, and it was not easy he nearly got us a couple of times and managed to be us both into a pulp. Nurse Joy-That explains all the nasty injuries. Tails-Yeah in fact, that was probably the closest he came to killing us. Thankfully though, we heard his two robot minions say that the Chaos Emeralds were dropping in power meaning that Knuckles did it. We were so glad because without the Chaos Emeralds we could get our friends back and teach Eggman a lesson in pain he wouldn't forget. That is, until Eggman started trying to draw more and more power from them resulting in Chaos Control! Ash-There you go talking about this "Chaos Control" thing again, what is that exactly? Tails-Well, sometimes when all of the Chaos Emeralds are gathered together it results in a great big teleportation across dimensions. It happened once before thanks to Eggman and sent us to a place called "Earth" Where one of our friends Chris lives we had a lot of fun in his world but, eventually we had to go back. Misty-Do you miss him? Tails-Yeah, I wish we didn't have to go, but us being there was causing his world problems so we had to. I guess I need to gather them up again to get back home. I'm glad I was able to find, AHH! Ash-What's wrong? Tails-The Chaos Emerald, I had one of them when I was in that forest it's gone! Misty-Calm down, what does it look like? Tails-It's a yellow gem. Misty-Hang on a minute, (Misty said as she reached into her bag pulling out the strange stone she found earlier) is this it? Tails- THAT'S IT! Can I please have it? Misty-Sure, her you go (she said as she handed it to him) Tails-Thanks. (Tails looked at the emerald and thought about how he and his friends risked their lives protecting them) Ash-What's wrong? Tails-I was just thinking about Sonic and the others, I hope they're okay. Ash-Well, that's that. Tails-Huh? Ash-We're going to help you find them, you in Misty? Misty-You know it! Tails-Wait, Eggmans dangerous! I don't want you guys to get hurt. Ash-I'm sure he is, but we can't let you take this on by yourself. Besides, my minds made up. Pikachu-Don't even try to talk him out of it Tails, once his mind has made up nothing can change it. Tails-Ha, you two remind me of Sonic and me. Thanks, I guess things are finally looking up. (Just then Nurse Joy hears a racket outside.) Nurse Joy-I wonder what's going on out there? (She says as she steps out) Tails-I hope everything's okay. Ash-Don't worry; she probably just has a lot of patients. (Just then Nurse Joy runs back into the room in a panic) Ash-Nurse Joy, what's wrong!? Nurse Joy-Big trouble! (She said as she franticly turned on the TV to a horrendous site of viridian city being attacked. Just then the TV shows a giant robot attacking everything in sight) Ash-What the hell is going on!? Nurse Joy-I don't know, who would do such a thing? (Just then they see the one responsible, a man flying in some kind of hover vehicle. When Tails saw him his heart skipped a beat as he said the name of the person who got him into this mess in the first place. Tails-Oh no, Eggman.